La salvation du diable
by Ulne
Summary: Il la brise et elle attend. Attend le moment où il reposera les yeux sur elle. Il la salit, l'écartèle, et elle se contente de sourire. Il la tue et elle ferme simplement les yeux. Cependant il ne la possède pas, elle lui offre son corps en reddition. Mais il y a-t-il une salvation pour le diable?


Pairing: Hinamori-Aizen

Rating: M (quoique j'oscille avec T mais puisque le rating T+ n'existe pas...)

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cet Os appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

N/A: Cet Os est probablement plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, et tente d'analyser la relation Aizen-Hinamori. Pas de guimauve ici donc. L'écrit débute lors de l'invasion du Sereitei par Ichigo et ses amis.

* * *

Minuit, peut-être plus tard dans la nuit. Aizen Sosuke ne se reposait pas. Aizen Sosuke ne se reposait jamais. Même les yeux fermés, et l'esprit plongé en partie dans les affres du someil, il restait en alerte, prèt à bondir. Quand l'on désire surpasser dieu lui même, le repos ne fait pas partie de vos priorités.

Pour l'heure le capitaine de la cinquième division se contentait simplement de se réciter mentalement les détails de son plan démoniaque. Parfait, simplement parfait. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre d'un génie tel que lui.

Un plan sans failles, implacable, écrasant tout opposant, les étouffant en douceur. Une splendeur, l'équilibre parfait entre une cruauté exquise, une hypocrisie merveilleuse, et un raisonnement froid et calculateur. Beaucoup plus subtile que Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et plus brillant qu'Urahara Kitsuke. Si ce doux fou avait cru mettre sa création hors de sa portée en l'enfermant dans un Gigai, il se trompait lourdement. Rien n'échappe à Aizen Sosuke, rien ne résiste à son emprise. Il donnait l'illusion d'une fuite possible pour mieux les emprisonner dans son étreinte mortelle. Personne ne se tenait au travers de sa route, personne n'y restait assez longtemps pour lui porter préjudice.

Un soupir prononcé s'échappa des lèvres de son lieutenant endormie. Cette petite folle avait insisté pour rester à ses côtés ce soir là, et pour rester dans le rôle du supérieur bienveillant il avait accepté. Une moue dégoutée traversa le visage de l'homme. Même endormie elle gardait cet air béat, innocent des plus répugnants. De tous ses admirateurs elle était la plus lassante.

Ses grands sourires émerveillés, ses regards débordant d'adoration à son encontre, il pouvait encore les supporter. Sosuke aimait posséder un pouvoir et une domination totale, et la voir dévouée corps et âme était à la fois utile et satisfaisant. Mais la détestable habitude qu'Hinamori avait de le prendre pour un père, mentor ou il ne savait quoi du même genre était profondément affligeante, stupide et ennuyeuse.

Il n'avait pas oeuvré dans l'ombre à la perte nombreux shinigamis, au développement de nouveaux hollows, au dépassement de l'essence même de la nature d'une âme et à l'avènement d'un nouveau dieu, à savoir lui, pour écouter les craintes et angoisses d'une petite bécasse. Par ailleurs son manque de méfiance et de prudence était également la preuve de son idiotie, même si cela servait merveilleusement bien ses intérêts. Insister pour rester dans sa chambre à une heure pareille montrait bien une inconscience gigantesque. Qu'aurait-elle fait si il avait été pris d'une pulsion masculine? Dieu merci, Aizen ne laissait jamais, au grand jamais, ses instincts prendre totalement le dessus, et n'éprouvait pas la moindre once de désir envers cette pauvre petite chose.

Quand à l'intelligence de cette créature, mieux valait ne pas en parler, car à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle elle se laissait aveugler par ses sentiments, il doutait qu'elle en ait beaucoup. Il fallait bien avouer que le portrait médiocre que venait de dresser Sosuke avait sauvé la vie bien des fois à la jeune femme. Aurait-elle été un peu plus fouineuse et méfiante, elle se serait rapidement trouvée sur les listes des disparitions mystérieuses de la Soul Society, et dans l'estomac d'un de ses nouveaux Hollows que le conspirateur aimait expérimenter.

D'un geste ample l'homme fit glisser une couverture sur les épaules frêles de sa subordonnée, un rictus malsain aux lèvres. Il imaginait déjà ce même visage serein couvert de larmes le lendemain, se perdant avec désespoir dans cette étole, dernier souvenir de son capitaine bien-aimé. Il était presque dommage qu'il ne puisse voir cette ridicule figure désemparée, cependant il pouvait être sûr que Gin lui ferait un rapport détaillé de la moindre de ses réactions. Des minutes divertissantes en perspective.

Sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à son lieutenant, le chef de la cinquième division quitta sa chambre, laissant sur son bureau une lettre qui, il l'espérait, serait la cause de bien des secousses au Seireitei.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dans la matinée, au quartier résidentiel des membres de la chambre des 46.

Elle était là. Elle avait eu la stupidité de venir, de faire confiance aux propos du mort qu'il était censé être plutôt qu'à ceux de son ami d'enfance. Son combat intérieur avant d'attaquer Hitsugaya avait été savoureux. Et la tête de ce dernier quand elle avait foncé sur lui délectable. Même lui, pourtant remarquablement intelligent mettait toute cette mascarade sur le dos de Gin. Il fallait bien avouer que son air fourbe faisait de lui le criminel idéal. Même à cet instant où le gamin aux cheveux blancs devait courir stupidement après Kira, il était toujours aussi loin de la vérité.

-_ Capitaine Aizen._

La voix tremblante de soulagement et de stupeur d'Hinamori lui semblait toujours aussi ridiculement adoratrice. Comme quoi certaine chose ne changeait pas. Hésitantes, ses mains attrapèrent l'habit de son supérieur, forçant ce dernier à retenir une moue condescendante. Elle montrait encore là toute sa sottise. Sosuke aurait vu revenir d'entre les morts son défunt capitaine, son premier acte aurait été un mouvement de recul plus qu'une démonstration d'affection. Ceci étant dit si Shinji Hirako avait eu la stupidité de revenir au Seireitei, il ne lui aurait pas même laissé le temps de le saluer, et aurait rapidement passé son zanpakuto au travers du corps de l'intru. Inutile d'entamer une discution aimable avec un Vizard qui avait des envies meurtrières à son encontre. Quoiqu'il en soit, jugeant que son manque de réaction pourrait parraitre suspecte aux yeux de cette petite oie, bien qu'il en doutait fortement, Aizen décida de lui prodiguer des paroles rassurantes.

- _Tu as maigri,_ souffla-t-il avec un semblant de tendresse.

A vrai dire il n'en savait fichtrement rien, cependant connaissant son lieutenant, il était fort probable qu'elle se soit laissée dépérir en apprenant sa disparition. Elle était plus prévisible que n'importe qui.

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent, et Momo resserra sa prise sur lui. Ciel qu'elle pouvait être lassante et en même temps lui faciliter furieusement la tâche, à croire qu'elle n'avait aucun sixième sens lui indiquant un danger imminent. Encore une fois il la rassura, lui prodiguant paroles apaisantes et excuses. Le corps de la jeune femme semblait à présent détendu, et, la tête contre le torse de son chef, son visage avait repris un air presque serein.

Voyant qu'elle était complètement en confiance il se décida à agir. Promptement, la lame de son arme vint transpercer le corps frêle de sa sulbalterne, s'enfonçant inexorablement dans ses chairs. L'expression d'incompréhension totale qui peignait sur la figure de la victime tira presque un rictus dédaigneux à Aizen. Elle était là encore incapable de mourir intelligemment, elle ne saisisait toujours pas le comique morbide de sa situation. Achevée par l'homme pour qui elle aurait tout sacrifié, la chose avait un côté tragique et éclatant qui plaisait au capitaine traître. Sans un regard pour le corps gisant par terre il quitta la pièce. L'on ne s'attarde pas sur les pièces usagées.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las Noches, la nuit ou le jour, il ne savait plus. Le temps passait trop lentement sur ce trône blanc où il gouvernait. Le Hogyoku se développait avec une lenteur exécrable, et la création des espadas étaient encore trop lente à son goût.

Lent et ennuyeux étaient les deux mots fétiches d'Aizen pour qualifier le Hueco Mondo. Cette dimension ne répondait que trop bien à ses attentes. Ses dirigeants s'étaient pliés avec facilité, il avait trouvé de nouvelles troupes aisément, et ses sulbalternes se laisaient berner avec la même naïveté que celle des shinigamis. Morose. Voilà ce qu'il était, et même les remarques de Gin ou les colères de Grimmjow n'arrivaient à l'occuper. Il avait besoin d'adrénaline, d'un ennemi à sa hauteur, d'un défi à relever.

Ces dispositions d'esprit l'avaient-il rendu suicidaire? Cela était peu probable, cependant Kaname Tosen aurait été susceptible de le croire en apprenant que leur chef avait cédé à la tentation de faire un tour à la Soul society pour palier son manque d'action.

Il y était rentré au même moment qu'un hollow, rendant sa venue plus discrète. Mais une fois sur place il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Cela ressemblait tellement peu à Sosuke de s'être déplacé sans le moindre plan qu'il se serait presque sentie aussi stupide que Kempachi, recherchant simplement le danger.

Cependant le futur dieu avait encore assez de fierté pour se trouver des excuses. Pas besoin de plan pour une bande d'insectes. Néanmoins il dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, il s'ennuyait autant dans le monde des âmes qu'à Las Noches. Il ne pouvait pas provoquer de capitaine en duel pour le tuer, cela aurait gâché son spectacle final, et les simples shinigamis n'étaient pas dignes de lui. Aussi décida-t-il d'errer ça et là dans le Rukongai endormi, une simple cape dissimulant son identité et reitsu.

Soudain il repéra dans son secteur une force spirituelle bien connue. Elle émanait d'un quartier tranquille aux maisons plutôt coquettes. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et avec d'infinies précautions, et d'un coup de shunpo arriva sur le toit. De part une fenêtre ouverte il pouvait la voir Elle, étendue sur un lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Que faisait Momo Hinamori loin du Sereitei? Maintenant qu'il y songeait elle lui avait bien parlé de son district d'enfance, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé l'y trouver. Pas en temps de guerre. Rapidement il remarqua ses joues creusées, ses yeux cernés, sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il n'en eu aucun pincement au coeur. Il n'avait ni coeur ni compassion.

Le fait qu'elle soit toujours vivante l'irrita. Sosuke s'était douté que les talents d'Uhnohana répareraient les dégâts qu'il avait causé, et que son coup n'avait pas donné une mort immédiate, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait si bien.

Brusquement la jeune femme se tendit, et dans un rapide mouvement de tête, darda son regard sur le traître. Elle avait senti sa présence depuis le début, il en était certain. Comment il l'ignorait, mais elle y était parvenue.

- _Capitaine Aizen..._

Son murmure n'était pas hésitant et ne semblait pas hostile. Il sonnait juste comme une simple constatation. Il était là, elle aussi, rien de plus. Alors il sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais n'étaient pas teintés de peur. Ses lèvres étaient serrées mais ne tremblaient pas, et son visage semblait toujours aussi pur. L'ancien capitaine se rendit compte qu'il l'a détestait pour cette pureté, cette adoration naïve qui semblait la rendre intouchable aux pires atrocités, car elle était toujours là cette adoration sans bornes. Ternie, fragilisée mais bien présente.

Il pénétra dans la pièce sans un bruit se plongeant dans ses iris chocolats.

- _Tu ne t'enfuis pas Hinamori, _demanda-t-il calmement.

- _Non,_ souffla la shinigamie sans bouger d'un pouce.

-_N'es-tu pas effrayée?_

_-Non._

_- Tu devrais,_ susurra-t-il dans un rictus. _Je suis l'ennemi numéro un du Sereitei à présent, et j'ai tenté de te tuer._

_- Je le sais_, acquiesca la jeune fille dans un murmure.

- _Alors pourquoi restes-tu ici, _l'interrogea-t-il en fonçant les sourcils. Cette fille était plus idiote et inconsciente qu'il le pensait.

_- Je ne sais pas. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois lors de mes missions, alors si vous agissez comme cela capitaine, c'est que vous avez sûrement une bonne raison de le faire._

Sauvé? Il l'avait sauvé? Cette petite folle n'avait toujours pas compris que cela faisait partie de son plan pour la rendre plus fidèle? Qu'elle n'était qu'un pion et rien de plus?

_- Je n'ai rien avoir avec le capitaine que tu croyais connaître Hinamori. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans mon intérêt propre._

Il voulait argumenter, lui prouver que son adoration ne le touchait pas, était ridicule à présent, mais elle semblait vouloir persister dans l'erreur.

-_ Pourquoi me prévenir alors?_

_- Pour faire disparaître mon ennui._

_- Vous êtes si seul_, lâcha Momo d'une voix douce.

Sosuke tréssaillit.

_- Vous l'étiez avant, je le voyais dans votre regard, mais à présent cela est encore plus visible..._

_-Cesse de délirer, _la coupa-t-il sèchement_. J'ai un si grand nombre de sulbalternes que j'ignore parfois jusqu'à leur nom, je suis loin d'être seul._

- _Vous voulez être dieu, vous voulez être roi, mais une fois assis sur ce trône doré, que ferez vous?_

Cette fois Aizen éclata de rire. C'est que cette bécasse croyait vraiment le convertir au bien ou à il ne savait trop quoi. Ridicule, parfaitement ridicule.

- _J'aurais le pouvoir, et je realiserai ce que bon me semble._

_- Mais vous serez toujours seul._

_-Et alors la belle affaire_, cracha le chez des espada moqueur, _tout pendant que j'obtiens ce que je veux, la solitude à peu d'importance._

_-Vous ne cherchez pas le pouvoir, vous l'avez déjà. Vous cherchez simplement un adversaire, quelqu'un à votre niveau susceptible de vous divertir et de vous faire sentir...moins seul. C'est pour cela que vous avez laissé partir Kurosaki Ichigo. Vous espérez qu'il parviendra à vous rejoindre, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. _

Il trembla de rage, de dégoût et de colère. De rage car à cet instant elle semblait croire pouvoir le comprendre, de degoût car une telle idée était simplement répugnante, et de colère car à ce moment précis elle lui semblait infiniment plus lointaine et supérieur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulait la réduire au silence, lui prouver toute sa puissance, lui hurler qu'elle n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un malheureux outil qu'il avait ramassé par terre et dont il s'était servi pour ensuite s'en débarrasser, il voulait voir son visage en larmes, la voir souffrir, agoniser lentement sous ses yeux, ses iris enfin débarrassées de cette monstrueuse admiration. Il la voulait dominé.

D'un geste fou, pour lui prouver ce qu'il était vraiment, il jeta sa main vers la jeune femme, déchirant le frêle kimono qui la couvrait. Ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre les siennes, réclamant sauvagement un plus grand accès. Elle ne lutta pas, entrouverant la bouche pour le laisser la déchirer, l'absorber. Il n'était pas doux, il n'était pas tendre, simplement cruel et emporté comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le dépassait. Quand finalement il l'écarta de lui, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait des lèvres de son ancien lieutenant, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Une immersion dans son regard lui appris qu'elle n'était ni affolée ni apeurée, elle attendait simplement la suite, sereine. Et de nouveau sa pureté le brûla, et il voulut lui arracher les deux orbes lumineuses qui le fixait. Dans un mouvement sec, le conspirateur imposa sa main sur les paupières de la shinigamie, la plongeant dans le noir absolu et se soustrayant à son emprise. Rapidement il la fit tomber sur le lit et entrepris de marquer ses chairs blanches. L'homme la griffait, mordait, dévorait , laissant des traces rouges sang sur cette peau couleur neige.

Les légers cris de sa victime furent vite indisposant pour Aizen. Savoir qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir ou de la douleur ne l'intéressait pas. Alors de nouveau il scella sa bouche avec la sienne, la réduisant au silence. Ses doigts explorèrent ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, pour poursuivre leur course sur ses cuisses, pour remonter vers son bassin, arrachant des frissons et spasmes à sa proie.

Il la voyait totalement soumise à sa volonté et le plaisir malsain qu'il en tirait était immense. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps à cette tâche. Même si il adorait torturer les esprits, Sosuke ne semblait pas être lui-même cette nuit là. D'un geste rapide il rentra là où personne avant lui n'était venu, arrivant en elle sans managements. Le hochetement de douleur qu'il lui arracha ne l'arrêta pas, et bientôt il dû se dégager de ses lèvres pour reprendre son soufle.

Sa main glissa des yeux de la jeune femme pour se deposer sur son épaule, tandis que ses mouvements se firent plus brusques et vifs. Il était encore cruel, sans égards pour elle, piétinant ce corps comme il piétinait son coeur, subrepticement, tout en lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et des tréssaillements douloureux. Cependant elle semblait vouloir s'associer de manière encore plus charnelle avec le diable qu'il était, se préssant d'avantage contre lui, l'enlaçant contre son grès. Et soudain quand le maître du Hueco Mondo croisa son regard, il compris tout le drame de sa situation.

Il ne la possédait pas, il ne l'humiliait pas, et elle ne baissait pas les yeux. Momo le fixait avec intensité, dénudait son âme. Il ne la prenait pas. Elle donnait son corps comme certain donne un crucifix aux mourrants, elle donnait son corps en signe de salvation, pour sa rédition à lui. Et cette réalité lui arracha un feulement rauque, précipitant de nouveaux ses mouvements. Il voulait qu'elle crie. Dans la jouissance ou la souffrance peu lui importait, il fallait qu'elle hurle, lui prouvant qu'il la dominait toujours. Mais le son tant attendu ne vint pas, étouffé par le bouche du lieutenant qu'elle noya sur les lèvres de son amant.

Essoufflés ils se séparèrent, et tandis qu'Aizen remettait correctement ses vêtements en place, il lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Je n'ai besoin de personne Hinamori, Dieu gouverne seul._

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de refléchir quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

-_ Vous avez déclaré m'avoir choisie, mais cela est faux. A partir du moment où je vous ais vu, j'ai décidé par moi même de vous suivre, peu importe le prix._

Un ricannement hautain s'échappa de la bouche du conspirateur.

-_ Prend garde. Sur le champs de bataille et même en dehors je n'aurais qu'une envie, te briser. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu puisses me suivre, tu mourras avant._

_- Si tenter de me briser peut vous divertir, faite le. Si chaque goutte de mon sang te rend plus vivant alors prend le,_ lui répliqua-t-elle en le fixant.

- _Tu divagues en plus de sombrer dans la folie, _retorqua le traître froidement. _Aurevoir Hinamori,_ lâcha-t-il cependant avant de disparraitre dans la nuit.

_- Aurevoir...Sosuke._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fausse Karakura. Il contrôle tout, il le sait et en est fier. Les capitaines eux même ont eut dû mal à rivaliser avec ses arrancars et il n'a pas dégainé son sabre jusqu'à l'arrivé du shinigami remplacant, tout va pour le mieux, il le sait. Cependant les nerfs d'Aizen frémissent, il a peur, et ce n'est pas un ennemi puissant qui l'effraie. Non, ce qui le fait frisonner c'est une paire d'iris chocolats, qui le fixe il en est sûr.

Depuis son arrivée elle le regarde. Sa venue l'a troublé l'espace d'un court instant. Elle ne renonce pas. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il est revenu la voir pour la briser, la torturer, elle ne renonce pas. Son regard est toujours aussi pur, et le brûle toujours autant. Et lui la hait comme jamais. Il ne veut pas perdre contre un simple regard. Sosuke futur maître de la Soul Society ne peut pas reculer devant ce qui ressemble plus à une enfant qu'à une femme.

Alors il attend le moment propice pour en finir, et pendant qu'il attend, les bruits des draps résonnent dans son esprit, ses soupirs à lui et à elle, et pour la première fois de sa vie il veut s'échapper de sa tête. Il n'est qu'intelligence et sensation, rien de plus, le coeur est superflu. Pas qu'il craigne de changer ou de s'attacher. Non, il n'en est pas réduit à ça. Mais le conspirateur sens que quelque chose lui échappe, s'étiole, et il ne sait pas quoi. Le grand Aizen perd la face contre un mal au nom inconnu, lui le génie du mal, il redoute un mirage, une ombre.

Hitsugaya arrive fonce sur lui, zanpakuto à la main. Il repousse ses coups et ceux de Kyoraku. Il peut la voir à présent, mais pas les autres. Sa magie à lui opère et tout doucement il les entraîne dans son piège, il s'entraîne lui même. Les mots fusent, les coups pleuvent et il se contente de sourire. L'ancien capitaine sourit comme un dément car c'est contre cette femme que les attaques se dirigent, un peu les siennes après tout. Et plus elle esquive se rendant compte de l'illusion dans laquelle ils sont plongés plus il sourit._ "Je vais te briser", _voilà ce qu'il lui murmure des yeux. Soudain une attaque de Toshiro se fait plus violente, et brusquement la lame froide s'enfonce dans son corps à elle pour la seconde fois.

L'illusion se dissipe et le gamin devient fou comprenant son acte. Et Sosuke sourit de plus belle, non pas à l'enfant, mais à elle, et son regard triomphant n'est pas pour l'ensemble des capitaines mais pour Hinamori qui tombe doucement. _"J'ai gagné"._ Cette phrase il ne l'avait pas prononcé lors de sa victoire sur Kitsuke, ni lors de son succès face aux capitaines du Sereitei, et il ne la prononcera pas lorsqu'il croira mettre Ichigo à terre. Non, cette phrase il ne l'avait lâché et ne la cracherait qu'à cet instant précis. Lorsque son plus grand ennemi fermait les yeux. "_J'ai gagné"._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chambre des 46. Aizen n'écoutait même plus la longue liste de crimes qu'il avait commis. Il ne cilla pas non plus face à la peine qui lui était infligé. Vingt-mille ans, au fond cela lui donnerait enfin le temps de dormir, et de se plonger dans tous ces mystères auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention. Après tout pour avoir voulu surpasser dieu ce n'était pas cher payé. D'après les humains le plus bel ange du paradis qui avait voulu surpasser son maître avait bien fini plongé à jamais dans les enfers , lui se contentait d'un très long someil. Mais Lucifer lui au moins avait dit-on fait succomber l'un des anges les plus purs. Las, il jeta un regard à la foule. Elle était là, vivante, et le fixait toujours avec ses maudits yeux. Il avait perdu. Alors un rictus narquois lui tordit le visage, et la salle cria au scandale. Et tandis qu'un voile noir couvrait son regard pour l'éternité, une phrase résonnait. "_J'ai perdu"._


End file.
